


Untold Stories

by rosemafia



Series: Spooks [2]
Category: Into The Storm (2014), Spooks | MI-5, The Fall (2006)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spies & Secret Agents, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Violence
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemafia/pseuds/rosemafia
Summary: 1부에서 다루지 못한 단편적인 이야기들





	1. 트레이 퓰러

휴가를 다녀온 뒤 오전 근무 시간은 늘 정신없이 흘러간다. 백 개는 족히 될 것 같은 메일을 읽는데만 해도 꽤 시간이 걸리는 데다가, 제품 담당과의 통화가 길어진 탓에 내가 없는 사이에 진행된 프로젝트 진척을 따라잡는걸로 오전 시간을 다 날려버렸다. 시계가 12시를 가리키기 15분도 더 전부터 사람들은 하나 둘 씩 자리를 뜨기 시작했고, 나 역시 엘레베이터가 너무 붐비기 전에 자리에서 일어났다. 점심은 늘상 그렇듯이 연구소의 클라라와 홍보팀의 로버트와 함께다. 클라라는 같은 대학 출신으로, 사실 학교에 다니던 시절에는 인사나 조금 하는 사이였다. 로버트는 광고 에이전시에서 인턴을 같이했던 사이로, 내가 이 회사에 지원한 건 먼저 입사했던 로버트의 영향이 없지않아 있었다. 

“포르토는 어땠어?”

“뭐야? 왜 빈 손이야? 와인 안 사왔어?”

“사왔어. 사왔어. 예쁜 캔 통조림도 사왔어. 있다가 내 자리에 와서 가져가.”

나와는 달리 운 좋게도 엘레베이터를 한 번에 탔는지, 두 사람은 회사 길 건너 골목길에 있는 작은 카페의 테라스석에 앉아 나를 기다리고 있었다. 로버트는 질리지도 않는지 오늘도 저염 닭가슴살에 아보카도가 들어간 특대 샐러드를 먹고 있었다. 클라라는 언제나처럼 새우 튀김이 들어간 타코를 먹고 있었다. 나 역시 늘상 먹는 루벤 샌드위치에 탄산수와 과일컵을 하나 사들고 나와 자리에 앉았다. 한동안 우리는 근황 얘기를 주고 받으며 회사의 가십거리나 미친 것 같은 집세 얘기를 했다. 그러던 중 카페에서 누군가가, 몇 몇 사람들이 탄식을 했고 모두의 시선은 자연스럽게 카페 모퉁이에 걸려있던 작은 TV로 향했다. 누군가가 작게 꺼져있던 볼륨을 크게 올렸지만, 사실 그럴 필요도 없었다. 심각한 표정의 BBC 앵커가 하는 말소리를 들을 필요도 없었다. 자료 화면과 큼지막한 자막이면 충분했다. 런던 한복판에서 ISIS의 테러가 일어난 것이다.

카페에 앉아있던 사람들은 물론 점원들도 모든 동작을 멈춘 채 경악하는 표정으로 TV만 바라보았다. 몇몇은 휴대폰을 꺼내들고 가족들에게 연락을 하고 있었고, 아마 옆 건물에 위치한 일간지 직원들인 것 같은 몇 사람들은 급하게 자리에서 일어나 택시를 잡으러 큰길가로 뛰쳐나갔다. 

“진짜 세상이 미친거 같아…”

로버트는 입맛이 뚝 떨어졌는지 포크를 내려놓으며 그렇게 중얼거렸다. 클라라는 아무 말 없이 타코만 만지작거렸다. 나는, 나는 내가 충격을 받은 것인지 아니면 덤덤한 것인지 분간도 가지 않았다. 굳이 런던이 아니어도, 굳이 영국이 아니어도, 저런 사건이 일어나면 나는 늘 그 때를 떠올린다. 주 시립 중학교 간의 농구 시합이 있었던 날이. 무슬림 극단주의자들이 총을 들고 사람들을 위협하던 그 날이. 신문과 뉴스에서 얼마나 떠들썩하게 얘깃거리가 되었던가. 다행히 아무도 죽지 않고 끝났지만, 그래도 나는 그 날의 일이 마치 내게 남들 눈에는 보이지 않는 상처를 남겼다는 느낌을 받는다. 학교에서 전교생을 대상으로 카운슬링을 받게 했지만 나는 아버지 손에 이끌려 그것과 별개로 정신과 상담을 받았었다. 당시에는 그게 내가 다른 애들보다 나약하다는 낙인이라도 되는 것 같아 가장 친한 친구들에게도 숨겼던 일이었다. 왜 그렇게까지 하셨는지는 아버지에게 물은 적이 없다. 아버지로서, 교사로서 내가 다른 아이들보다 더 깊은 트라우마를 받았다는 생각을 하셨던 걸까? 하지만 나는 단 한 번도 그 일을 묻지 않았고, 아버지 또한 그 일을 입에 올리는 적이 없었다. 

만일 저 테러 현장에, 그 날 농구장에서처럼 경찰이 있었다면 뭐가 달랐을까. 그러고보면 나는, 우리는 정말 운이 좋았던 셈이다. 우연히 비번이었던 경찰이 우리 경기장에 있었다니. 그렇지 않았더라면 CO19팀이 도착하기 전에 우리 중 몇명은 죽었을지도 모를 일이다. 나는 겁에 질려 시키는 대로 고분고분하게 고개를 숙이고 있었기 때문에 목소리만 들었지만 시간을 끌어 우리를 구해준 사람은 여자였다. 그 사람은 제복을 입고 있지 않았지만, 그 뒤로 나는 길거리에서 제복을 입은 여자 경찰을 보면 왠지 모르게 마음이 놓이곤 했다. 단순히 주차 단속 업무를 하고 있다 할지라도, 왠지 안심이 되었다. 하지만 겁쟁이인 나는 그 정도 뿐이었다. 서너달이 지나, 모두가 겁에 질려있던 시기가 지나고 난 뒤의 작문 수업에서 많은 아이들이 장래에 경찰이 되고 싶다는 에세이를 썼지만 나는 그렇지 않았다. 그렇지 못했다. 그런 무서운 일들은 그들에게 모두 맡겨두고 나는 안전하고, 평화로운 세상에 있고 싶었다. 금이라도 그어놓으면 위험한 것들이 내쪽으로 넘어오지 않기라도 할것처럼.

그 날 점심은 다들 먹는 둥 마는 둥 하였고, 오후 근무 또한 불편하리만치 무거운 적막 속에 흘러갔다. 대부분의 사람들이 다섯 시도 되기 전에, 아니 아예 네 시부터 조금씩 짐을 싸 퇴근하기 시작했고, 나 역시 다섯 시가 되기 전에 건물을 빠져나왔다. 그리고 덜위치의 부모님 댁으로 향했다. 

아버지도, 어머니도 그저 나를 반갑게 맞이하기만 할 뿐, 연락도 없이 웬일이냐고 묻는 법은 없었다. 애초에 우리가 독립하는 걸 별로 달가워하지 않았던 분들이기도 하지만, 여동생이 친부를 따라 군에 입대해 아프가니스탄에 파병을 나간 뒤로는 더욱 그랬다. 오늘 같은 뉴스가 있는 날이면, 아버지는 늘 표정이 어두웠고, 오늘은 더욱 그러했다. 하지만 어머니도, 나도, 그리고 아버지도 그 뉴스를 입에 올리는 일은 없었다. 부모 자식간에 자유롭게 정치나 경제 얘기를 하지 않는 집안인 건 아니었지만, 테러 같은 주제는 늘 테이블 위에 오르는 법이 없었다. 우리 가족 중에 그런 주제의 이야기를 거리낌 없이 하는 사람, 아니, 아예 그런 얘기를 입에 올리는 사람은 여동생 뿐이었다. 물론 그 애야 그저 자기 일 얘기를 하는 것 뿐으로, 나로 치자면 그냥 회사에서 있었던 안 좋은 일을 얘기하는 정도일 뿐일테다. 어쨌든 우리 가족에게 테러 같은 건 늘 불편하고 살얼음판 같은 얘기였다. 이해는 간다. 나도 그런 주제는 불편한데다가, 부모님도 체육관에서 테러범들이 아이들에게, 그리고 아들인 내게 총을 겨누는 걸 보셔야 했으니까. 어쩌면 그래서 우리가 독립하는 걸 그토록 싫어하셨는지도 모른다. 여동생이 군에 입대하겠다고 했을 때 어머니가 몇 주 내내 울며 잠들고, 기어이 그 애가 파병을 나갔을 때에는 우울증에 빠지셨던 것도.

물론 여동생이 그런 어머니를 외면하고 가버린 박정한 아이라는 건 아니다. 그 애는 그저 자기 친부를 궁금해했을 뿐이다. 우리가 이혼이나 사별, 재혼같은 개념을 충분히 이해하게 되었을 때 즈음부터 그 애는 자기 친부에 대한 흔적들을 그러모아 신문 기사 스크랩북을 만들었다. 나는 왠지 부모님이 그걸 알게 되면 우리 가족이 깨지기라도 할까봐 두려워 그 애가 별로 숨길 생각도 안 하는것처럼 자기 책장 한켠에 스크랩북을 떡하니 놓고 있는 걸 모른체 했었다. 어머니가 알게 되는 건 어떨지 몰라도 아버지가 알게 되면 왠지… 왠지 안 될 것 같다고 생각했었다. 하지만 내 생각과 달리 아버지는 화를 내거나, 슬퍼하거나 하지 않으셨다. 그냥 그 애가 친부에 대해 탐정놀이 하듯 탐구하는 걸 곁에서 지켜보거나 때때로 도움의 손길을 내밀거나 할 뿐이었다. 어머니는… 어머니는 그 일에 동참하기엔 아마 슬픔이 너무 큰 것 같았다. 그리고 그걸 보고 깨달았던 것 같다. 나도 내 친모에 대해 궁금한게 있다면, 아버지가 아닌 어머니에게 물어보아야 할 거란 걸.

하지만 어머니는 내 친모에 대해 아는 게 거의 없었다. 알고 계신 것은 단 두 가지. 일 때문에 바빠서 가족에게 소홀한 사람이었다는 것과, 아버지와 이혼했다는 것. 때때로 나는 친모에 대해 상상해보곤 했다. 하지만 머리카락이 검정색일거란 것 말고는 아무것도 상상할 수가 없었다. 그도 그럴 것이, 아버지가 이혼한 건 내가 다섯 살 무렵이었지만 이미 2년 정도 별거한 후였다고 한다. 그리고 나는 대부분의 사람들이 그러하듯이 유아기에 대한 기억이 거의 없다. 있다 하더라도 그 기억에는 이미 나의 어머니, 앨리슨 퓰러가 들어있었다.

아버지로부터 내 친모에 대한 얘기를 들은 것은, 내가 성년이 되고 난 다음 주의 일이었다. 아버지가 주말에 나와 시간을 보내는 건 늘상 있는 일이었지만, 그날따라 왠지 어딘가 어색하게 내게 같이 도서관이라도 가겠느냐고 묻던 아버지의 모습이 아마 평생 잊혀지지 않을 것 같다. 우리는 결국 도서관에 가지 않았고, 집 근처 공원 벤치에 앉게 되었다. 전에 없이 말을 빙빙 돌리며 어색해하는 아버지의 모습에서 나는 뭔가 그분이 내게 털어놓고 싶은 얘기가 있다는 걸 눈치채고 있었다. 아니, 눈치채지 못하려면 내가 눈이 안 보이거나, 아니면 귀가 안 들리기라도 해야 가능했을 거다. 

나는 대체 무슨 얘기를 하시려고 그러나 하는 생각에 어리둥절해있었다. 그리고 마침내 아버지가 내게 통장을 내밀었을 때에는 더더욱 혼란스러웠었다. 7년 전부터 매달 1,250파운드씩 입금되어있는 통장이었다. 설명은 간단했다. 그리고 맥이 빠질만큼, 현실적이었다. 내게 남겨진 친모의 사망보험금. 나는 그간 여러 상상을 했었지만, 그녀가 고인일거라는 상상은 한 번도 해본 적이 없었다. 하지만 그런것 치곤 별로 충격을 받지도 않았다. 아니, 도리어 내가 감정적으로 아무런 동요도 받지 못했다는 게 충격거리였다. 그야, 만난 적도 없고 본 적도 없는 사람이니 사실상 모르는 사람이다. 모르는 사람의 사망소식을 듣는다고 해서 충격받을 사람이 어디 있을까. 하지만 그 사람은 나를 낳아준 사람이었고, 아버지와 결혼했던 사람이었다. 그러니까, 나는 뭐라도 느꼈어야 하는 것 아닐까. 하지만 놀라울정도로 아무 감정도 들지 않았다. 그냥, 아 그렇구나. 그랬구나. 그래서 아버지가 얘기를 안 했고, 어머니가 아는 게 거의 없었구나. 그래서 어느날 갑자기 나를 찾아온다거나 하는 그런 연속극 같은 일이 없었구나 싶었다. 그리고 그게 다였다. 영화나 소설이었다면 나는 감상에 젖어 그 돈에 손도 대지 못하고 고이 간직해두었겠지만, 나는 현실을 살아가는 사람이었고 내게 주어진 돈은 대학 기숙사비와 생활비, 그리고 새로운 작업용 맥북 프로라든가 컬러 마카라든가 하는 것들에 자잘하게 쓰였다. 10년 기한이 지나 지급이 끝났을 때에도 그저 얼굴 모를 누군가가 내게 주던 용돈이 끊겨 아르바이트를 하나 더 해야 한다는 현실이 있었을 뿐, 아무런 감상도 없었다. 

“네 엄마 너무 나쁘게 생각하진 마라.”

암으로 무지개 다리를 건넌 골든 리트리버 샐리를 대신해 얼마 전 유기견 센터에서 데려왔다는 스패니얼과 비글의 혼종인듯한 다섯 살짜리 킹에게 뒷마당에서 공을 던져주며 놀고 있는데 벌써 설거지를 마친 아버지가 타올로 손의 물기를 닦으며 다가와 불쑥 그렇게 말했다. 나는 집 쪽을 쳐다보았다. 노란색의 따스한 불빛이 흘러나오는 응접실에서 어머니가 허브티가 가득한 머그잔을 손에 쥔 채 돋보기 안경을 끼고 신문을 읽고 계신게 보였다. 아버지는 고개를 약하게 저으며 덧붙였다.

“루카 말이야.”

루카. 루카 노스. 아무리 읽어봐도 낯설기만 한 이름을 아버지 입을 통해 또 듣는다 해서 익숙할 리가 없었다. 나는 공을 물어온 채 헥헥거리며 기쁘게 꼬리를 흔드는 킹의 귀 뒤 복슬복슬한 털부근을 긁어주며 애매하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 

“나쁘게 생각 안 해요.”

잘 모르는 사람인 걸. 나쁘게 생각할 게 뭐가 있단 말인가. 가족보다 일이 더 중요한 사람도 있을 수 있다. 물론 그런 사람은 적어도 아이는 만들지 않는게 좋지 않았을까 싶지만. 사망보험금 피상속인으로 그래도 내 이름을 적어놓았던 것을 보면 딱히 일 때문에 나를 귀찮아했거나 하는 사람 같진 않았다. 내가 짐덩이 같았다면 거기에 내 이름을 적지 않았을것 아닌가. 아니, 애초에 사망보험 같은데 들지도 않았겠지. 남겨질 사람들에 대해 아무런 생각도 하지 않는 그런 사람이었다면 말이다.

아버지는 공을 또 던져달라고 왔으면서 정작 내가 입에서 공을꺼내려 하자 싫다며 버티는 킹과 실랑이를 벌이는 나를 잠시 곁에서 지켜보더니 영화 시간이 다 됐다며 안으로 들어가셨다. 내가 연락 없이 온 탓이지만 두 분은 나를 두고 영화를 보러 가는 걸 꽤 미안해하셨다. 나는 간만에 개 돌보는 아르바이트생이 된 기분이라며 두분의 등을 떠밀었다. 킹은 카펫을 더럽히지 않도록 발을 닦아줬더니 삐졌는지 거실에 있는 제 집에 쏙 들어가 통 나오질 않았다. 나는 몇차례 간식과 장난감을 흔들며 킹 앞에서 재롱을 부려보았으나 먹히지 않았다. 결국 나는 패배를 선언하고 TV를 켰다. 어느 채널을 돌리나 이 시간대에는 전부 뉴스였고, 죄다 오늘 점심때 있었던 테러 얘기 뿐이었다. 나는 TV를 끄고 어머니가 보던 석간 신문을 뒤적였다. 1면도 그렇고 2면에도 큼지막하게 점심때 있었던 테러 소식이었다. 어쩐지 울적해져 휴대폰 게임이나 만지작거리고 있으려니 어느새 킹이 슬그머니 다가와 내 품을 파고들었다. 녀석이 어쩐지 추워보여 나는 현관 옆 옷장에 있던 아버지의 낡은 녹색 울 목도리를 꺼내다가 녀석에게 터번처럼 둘둘 말아주었다. 아버지 냄새가 배어있는 목도리가 꽤 마음에 드는지 녀석은 얌전했고, 나와 킹은 그대로 소파에서 잠이 들었다. 아침에 일어나보니 킹은 여전히 내 품안에서 자고 있었지만 목도리는 온데간데 없었다. 나중에 출근길에야 현관 옆 옷장에서 제 자리에 얌전하게 걸려있는 목도리를 보고 새벽녘에 내게 담요를 덮어줬던게 아버지구나 싶었다.


	2. 개리 퓰러

그녀는 나에게 언제나 어딘가 묘한 구석이 있는 사람이었다. 좋게 말하자면 신비로운 매력이 있는 사람이었고, 있는 그대로 말하자면 나에게 늘 털어놓지 않는 비밀스러운 면이 있는 사람이었으며, 나쁘게 말하자면 내 곁에 없는 것 같은 공허함을 느끼게 하는 사람이었다. 그리고 아마도 방금 전의 그 한 문장이야말로 내가 그녀와의 관계에서 느꼈던 감정의 흐름 그 자체일 것이다. 연인이었던 시절에는 어딘가 내게 곁을 내주는 듯, 아닌 듯한 그 모습에 흠뻑 빠져들게끔 했고, 동거를 시작한 뒤로는 늘 어딘가 내가 그녀를 잘 알지 못한다는 아쉬움을 느끼게 했으며, 트레이가 태어났을 즈음, 아니, 아이가 생겼을 때쯤부터 나는 이제 내가 그녀의 새로운 면을 알게 되어간다거나 혹은 배우자로서 관계에 있어 새로운 단계에 접어든다는 느낌보다는 그저 하루 하루 그녀가 낯설어져가고 점점 더 내가 누구와 일생을 보내기로 생각한 건지 혼란스러워질 뿐이었다.

그리고 그 모든 박탈감과, 상실감, 그리고 공허함의 한가운데에는 늘 그녀의 일이 있었다.

연인일 적에도, 동거인이 되었을 적에도, 약혼자가 되고, 배우자가 되었을 때에도 그녀의 1순위가 자신의 일이라는 것은 늘 알고 있던 사실이었다. 그리고 나는 그녀에게서 커리어를 빼앗거나, 혹은 그녀가 자기 일을 덜 사랑하기를 바랬던 것도 아니었다. 애초부터 모르고 시작한 것도 아니었으니 불평할 계제도 아니었다. 자신은 일이 너무 바빠 제대로 된 연애를 하거나 할 수 있는 사람이 아니라며 거절하는 사람을 쫓아다닌 건 나였으니까.처음부터 삶의 중심에 일이 놓여있는 사람을 붙잡은 거였으니 나를 위해 너의 세상을 바꾸라는 요구는 할 수 있는 게 아니었다. 그리고 그럴 생각도 없었다. 그저 ‘오늘 하루는 어땠어?’ 같은 대화를 하루에 한 번은 고사하고 일주일에 한 번 할 수 있을까 싶을 만큼 바쁜게, 본인이 원해서 일을 그만큼 하고 있다기 보다는 어딘가에 강압적으로 끌려가듯, 희생당하듯 일에 자신의 모든것을 소진하고 있는 것을 곁에서 지켜보는 게 속상했을 뿐이다. 그게 전부였다. 단 둘이었을 때까지는, 그게 전부였다. 그녀가 일에 대해서는 자세한 내용을 말하지 않는 것도, 직장 동료에게 나를 소개시킨 적이 없는 것도, 포스트잇 메모 한 장을 남겨두고 갑자기 며칠에서 몇 주간 집에 돌아오지도 않고 연락도 되지 않는 것도, 여전히 이름도 모르는 그녀의 직장 동료인지 누구인지 모를 사람에게 전화 한 통 받고 병원으로 달려가 중환자실에서 의식이 없는 상태인 걸 발견하게 되는 것도. 어디까지나 그녀를 사랑하자면 함께 받아들여야 하는 그녀의 직업에 딸려오는 부수적인 피해였다. 그리고 그건 처음부터 내가 받아들이기로 한 부분이었다. 그렇기에 때로는 내게 배우자가 있다는 걸 결혼반지가 아니면 확언하기 어려울만큼 그녀가 곁에 없는 날들이 이어져도 우리는 관계를 지속할 수 있었다. 그녀도 분명 최선을 다하고 있었으니까. 각종 기념일을 잊는 법도 없었고, 내가 지나가듯이 언급한 얘기도 늘 기억하고 있었다. 단지 일이 바빠 모임 참석 약속을 지키지 못하거나 했을 뿐이었다. 그녀도 미안해하는 부분이었고, 나도 이해하는 부분이었다. 다만 내 주변 사람들이 더 이상 우리를 부부동반 모임에 초대하지 않기 시작하고, 파티 같은 자리가 생겨도 루카를 초대하기는 하지만 자동적으로 ‘올 수 있는지 어떤지 모르니까’하고 여기기 시작했을 때에, 나는 우리의 결혼생활이 어딘가 이상하고 텅 빈 것 같다는 느낌을 받고 있었다. 

그녀는 늘 세 개에서 네 개 정도 되는 휴대폰을 사용했고, 그 중 두 개 정도는 기종이 수시로 바뀌기도 했을 뿐더러 우리 집에 요금 통지서가 날아오는 일도 없었다. 그리고 내가 알고 있는 그녀의 휴대폰 번호는 하나 뿐이었다. 처음에는 그것에 대해 별 생각이 없었다. 도리어 트레이가 태어난 뒤에야 나는 그게, 그러니까 밤마다 침대 머리맡에 충전해두는 그녀의 여러 휴대폰과 내 것 하나가 우리 관계를 적나라하게 대변한다는 생각을 했다. 그녀는 마치 다른 세상에 사는 사람 같다고. 바로 곁에 있어도 만져지지 않는, 다른 선상의 시간을 살고 있는 사람 같다고. 

어느 정도는, 그녀가 나중에는 변할거라 생각했던 것 같다. 그저 젊은 날 치열하게 자기 일에 집중하는 한 때의 모습이라고 생각한 것도 사실인것 같다. 그리고 그 기대감이 구체적으로 머리를 들기 시작한 건, 아이가 생긴 걸 알았을 때였다. 돌이켜 생각해보면 그녀가 아이를 원했는지 어떤지도 잘 모르겠다. 확실히 우린 아직은 아이를 가질 계획을 한 게 아니었고, 그저 분위기에 휩쓸렸던 몇 번의 부주의함이 사람을 얼떨떨하게 만드는 당첨 패가 된 거였으니까. 그야 아이에 대해 얘기를 한 적이 있기는 했다. 영원히 아이 없이 살 생각은 둘 다 분명 아니었다. 단지 ‘나중에’ 할 일들 중에 하나였고, 구체적으로 그 ‘나중에’가 언제가 될 지는 논의되지 않은 채였다. 

아는 번호로 온 전화는 놓쳐도 모르는 번호로 온 전화는 꼬박꼬박 받는 버릇이 생긴지 2년쯤 되었을 때, 나는 이름도 모르는 (그리고 자기 이름을 소개할 생각도 않는) 남자의 전화를 받고 병원으로 뛰어갔고, 아직 의식이 돌아오지 않은 채 중환자실에 누워있는 그녀를 유리창 너머로만 면회할 수 있었다. 남자는 자기가 누구인지 소개하지 않았다. 단지 직장 동료겠거니 하고 내가 짐작했을 뿐이었다. 당연한 얘기지만 당시에는 그런 것보다는 그녀가 다쳤다는 게 훨씬 중요한 사실이었으니까.

“그리고 물론 모르셨을테지만 의사 얘기로는 지금 임신 9주차인데 다행히 아이는 무사합니다. 업무 중 발생한 일이기 때문에 사고 관련된 법적인 처리나 병원비 처리는 저희쪽에서 할 거고요…”

아이가 생겼다는 걸 이런 식으로 알게 되는 남자가 몇이나 있을까. 당시 나는 넋이 나간 표정으로 유리창 너머의 루카와 이름 모를 루카의 ‘아마도’ 직장 동료인 남자를 번갈아 쳐다보며 내게 주어진 너무 많은 양의 정보들을 어떻게 해야 할지 몰라 고장난 기계처럼 서 있었다. 루카가 교통사고를 당했고, 거의 죽을 뻔했고, 아직 뇌손상이 있었는지 어떤지는 깨어나봐야 알 수 있고, 그리고 뭐라고. 

당시에는 그저 그 다음날 새벽녘에 그녀가 별다른 심각한 징후 없이 의식을 되찾았다는 것, 그리고 아이가 무사하다는 것에 그저 천만다행이라고 신에게 감사해하느라 바빴다. 그녀가 교통사고 부상에서 회복하느라 병가 중이던 그 다음 4개월 간에는 우리에게 아이가 생긴다는 기쁨에 한참 빠져 있었고, 한편으로는 더 이상 손안에 쥔 모래처럼 자꾸만 곁에서 사라지던 그녀가 하루 24시간, 일주일에 7일 내내 언제든 내가 닿을 수 있는 곳에 있다는 행복감에 마비되어 있었다. 어쩌면 그래서 그녀가 출산휴가를 연달아 쓰지 않고 굳이 두 달이라도 복직하는 것을 더욱 받아들이지도 이해하지도 못했던 건지도 모른다. 하지만 결국은 그녀의 일이었고, 그녀가 원하는대로 복직은 이루어졌다. 어쩌면 나는 그 시점에서부터 이 사람과는 내가 바라는 삶을 산다는 것이 어느 정도로 불가능한지, 어느 정도로 타협된 삶밖에 얻을 수 없을지를 서서히 실감하고 있었던 것 같다. 물론 인생에서 원하는 것을 모두 얻을 수는 없다. 결혼생활이란 더더욱 그렇다. 하지만 적어도 상대방이 왜 그렇게까지 하는지는 이해라도 해야 내가 타협하는 부분이 ‘아깝다’는 생각이, 관계 유지에는 독같은 그런 감정이 들지 않는 게 아닐까. 사고도 사고였지만 루카는 임신 기간 내내 몸이 좋지 못했다. 하지만 그래도 그녀는 굳이 두 달이라도 직장에 나가는 걸 선택했고, 나는 그게 이해가 가지 않았다. ‘하지만 내가 필요하단 말이야’라든가 ‘내가 있어야 하는 일이 있어’ 같은 얘기는, 나에게는 이해가지 않는 이유였다. 결국 트레이는 3주 일찍 태어났고, 다행히도 체중이 미달이라는 것 외에는 큰 문제가 없었지만 루카의 건강은 정말 나빠져있었다. 하지만 그녀는 이듬해 봄이 채 지나기도 전에 다시 복직했다. 그 문제를 두고 우리가 얼마나 많이 싸우고, 대화를 나눴는지는 이제 기억조차 나지 않는다. 

그리고 나는 시간이 지날수록 더 잔인한 현실이 있다는 걸 깨닫게 되었다. 내가 결혼생활에서 한 두가지씩 포기하고, 타협하고, 양보하고 넘어갔던 것들이 트레이에게도 다름없이 적용될거라는 사실이었다. 물론 그녀가 아이를 사랑하지 않는 건 아니었다. 나와의 관계에서 그랬듯이 그녀는 늘 최선을 다하고 있었다. 시간이 조금이라도 나면 늘 아이와 나에게 모든 것을 쏟아부었다. 나는 그녀가 일적인 삶과 배우자로서의 삶, 그리고 부모로서의 삶 외에 자기 자신만의 삶은 없는 인생을 살았다는 것을 누구보다도 잘 안다. 다만 그녀에게는 일이 제일 우선이었고, 대부분의 시간을 그 일에 희생해야 했을 뿐이었다. 그렇게 우리의 휴대폰에는 베이비시터 번호들이 늘어나기 시작하고, 아이가 조금 자라 어린이집에 다니게 되었을 무렵에는 담당 교사가 우리가 별거를 시작했다고 오해할 정도로 나만 학부모 상담일 같은 날에 참석하게 되고, 고작 두어살이지만 또래 아이들 모임이라던가 하는 것에는 마지막 순간에 ‘미안해 못가게 됐어’하는 연락을 받게 되는 일이 잦아졌을 무렵, 나는 이대로는 우리의 결혼생활이 유지되기 어려울 거란 생각에 마음이 무거워지고 있었다. 요즘들어 일이 더욱 바빠져서 그렇다는 걸, 팀에 결원이 발생하게 되어 그렇다는 걸 머리로는 충분히 이해하지만 엄마가 나타나지 않았을 때 실망하는 세 살짜리 아이의 얼굴을 보게 되면 그런 이해는 온데간데 없이 씻겨내려가버리게 되니까. 

그리고 어느날 또다시 포스트잇 메모를 남겨놓고 사라진 루카는 그대로 돌아오지 않기 시작했다. 처음에는 분명 그녀를 걱정했고, 찾아다녔고, 기다리고 있었다. 하지만 그녀가 사라진 지 두 달 반 째. 요즘들어 잠잠하다 했더니 아이는 갑자기 또 엄마를 찾으며 울기 시작했다. 나는 이번에도 밤새 아이가 울다가 지쳐 잠들거라 생각했다. 하지만 아이는 고작 한 시간 떼를 쓰며 울다가 잠잠해졌다. 나는 겨우 세 살밖에 되지 않은 아이의 얼굴에서 ‘아무리 울어도 엄마는 오지 않는다’는 체념과 상심, 슬픔을 보았고, 우리의 결혼생활이 사실상 끝장났다는 걸 깨달았다. 일이 너무나 소중하고, 일이 제일로 중요하고, 삶의 전부를 일에 희생하고 있는 사람을 붙잡았으니 여러가지를 포기하며 사는 삶이란 내게는 어쩔 수 없는 일이었다. 그녀를 사랑하기 때문에 감내해야 하는 부분이었다. 하지만 아이에게도 똑같은 걸 요구할 수는 없었다. 그 다음날 나는 당장 변호사를 찾아갔다. 그리고 그녀가 사라진지 정확히 1년 8개월이 되었을 때, 법원에 배우자 유기를 사유로 이혼을 청구했다.


End file.
